


The Sixth Sense

by Jade_Dragoness



Series: All the Senses [6]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus - Marcone really evens the playing field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Sense

“You bastard!”

John leaned back into his desk chair and steepled his hands, raising his eyebrows at me.

“Oh don‘t give me that innocent look!” I glared at him, shutting the office door behind me, but it was hard to maintain my anger when I was dying to kiss him. I resisted the urge. Don‘t give in to the mob boss! “I created the telepathic link between us for emergencies! So if you got in trouble, I could find you right away; _not_ so that you could send me dirty pictures of yourself when I‘m in the middle of a Warden meeting.”

John gave me a slight, pleased smile. “So it worked. Excellent. I wasn‘t certain if you would receive them, considering my lack of magical talent.”

I sputtered. Then I groaned. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep an erection hidden from Luccio? She‘s observant! Hell, so are all the Wardens. It‘s in the job description!” I’ve never been more relieved that Wardens had to wear long grey cloaks.

John’s smiled widened. “Exactly how hard was it, Harry?”

I paused, reviewed my words, blushed and pointed a threatening finger at him. “Don’t do it again.”

John got up from his chair and stalked over to me. “I haven‘t seen you or heard from you in five days. Consider it a threat if you must, but I will do it again if you don‘t remain in contact.”

I sputtered.

He leaned past me to lock his office door and then pressed me up against it. He stared into my eyes and with a slight furrowing of his brow sent me various mental images of _exactly_ what he wanted to do to me. Ending with me bent over his desk.

“Hell’s bells, give a guy some warning,” I whimpered. I was glad he hadn’t sent those. Then everyone would have known exactly what was happening to me, because there‘s no way I would have been able to hide my reaction. Hell, my cheeks alone were red hot nevermind the rest of me. I whimpered again. “This is your revenge for last week, isn‘t it?”

“I did ask you not to touch me while I was working,” he smirked at me, and sent me another image - his mouth on me, licking and sucking me down - that made my knees buckle.

Stars and stones, was it possible for my brain to overheat? Because it sure felt like I was about to go into meltdown from the heat. I swallowed down hard, and managed to strangle out, “Okay, okay, stay in contact and don‘t molest you when you‘re working.”

John smirked and slid his hands down my pants.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> That‘s the end of ‘All the Senses’ series!


End file.
